


Después de todo

by YoruWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruWinchester/pseuds/YoruWinchester
Summary: Reto de grupo Wincest/J2 Fanfics por el cumpleaños de Dean.Sam volvió a ocupar su sangre de demonio aunque esta vez lo quería para algo bueno ¿Valdrá realmente la pena si eso hace que tu pareja se enoje contigo? quizá sea bueno arriesgarse y más si un Arcángel esta dispuesto a todo por sus humanos favoritos.WincestOne-shotLa historia esta escrita en Wattpad desde hace meses pero la cuenta aquí no la había podido sacar hasta ahora, espero les guste.





	Después de todo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, se que el cumpleaños de Dean fue hace bastante pero hasta recién como dije puedo tener la cuenta aquí, espero de todo corazón que la disfruten.

**"La próxima vez tu tendrás que usar la ropa interior de mujer y yo el traje, Bitch"**

Esas habían sido las increibles palabras que un muy borracho Dean logró decirle cuando se fueron a la cama, aquella vez -Hace un año ya- habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Dean de una forma un tanto peculiar; podría decirse que era lo mejor, que la habían pasado bien pero en ese entonces apenas y estaban juntos, aun les costaba tener esa relación y pensaron dejarlo varias veces pero cuando aquella bruja les hizo entender por las malas que era su destino y casi escrito por los mismos Ángeles aquellos no tuvieron más opción que tragarse el orgullo y ser ellos; era genial ser ellos tan tranquilos, sin que nadie les mirara mal, sin que nadie les hiciera sentir que era incorrecto y a pesar de que en un principio Bobby les había mirado como le hubieran dicho que nada malo pasaba en el mundo había aceptado, los había aceptado a ambos alegando de que ya lo sabía y solo esperaba que lo admitieran, que era feliz y que aquel día solo le habían pillado volando bajo.

Sam suspiró esta vez mordiendose el labio, estaban en un Motel nuevamente, había comprado un pastel para Dean, quería que al menos su hermano pudiera disfrutar su cumpleaños junto a él, tranquilo, sin nada de caza aunque sabía que sería difícil partiendo por un simple problema que le había dejado en el Motel solo en primer lugar Estaban peleados, no en plan de "Me enojo contigo porque te comiste mi Pie asique deberás comprar uno nuevo" sino "Te haré la ley del Hielo y te golpeare si intentas siquiera a dirigirme un buenos días". Sabía que la había cagado -En grande- pero no pensó...simplemente quiso ayudar, quiso...había practicado con Castiel joder...Sabía que era mala idea pero quería devolverle el mismo a Dean una de sus tiernas memorias pero en cuanto le dijo "Practique que Castiel y ocupe mi sangre" realmente no le dejo terminar, le mando al suelo de un golpe y luego se fue. Simplemente había querido devolverle un recuerdo de Mamá y papá cuando la casa aun no formaba parte de sus vidas pero al parecer era la peor de todas las ideas que se le hubieran ocurrido.

El sonido de la puerta le alertó que su hermano había llegado y solo cerró los ojos -No porque quisiera pasar de él-Sino porque realmente no sabía como poder volver a hablarle, como hacer que no estuvieran tensos, un "Lo siento" no arreglaría nada.

-Samuel-

Fue la únicas palabras que Dean le dedicó como avisado que había llegado pero hicieron romper el corazón del menor, odiaba su nombre completo, sentía que le estaban reprendiendo por algo, algo que no espero que terminara así.

-Hola Dean-saludo timido desde el sillón aun sin abrir los ojos, no planeaba encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos.

-Hablo Cas conmigo-se sentó a su lado-respecto a lo que planeabas hacer-hizo mueca intentando encontrar las palabras correctas-de lo que querías hacer y de lo que estabas practicando-suspiró antes de morderse el labio, realmente no sabía como seguir. Hace dos días que había discutido con Sam aunque la frase correcta sería haberlo golpeado y salir de allí en cuanto pudo o molería a golpes a su hermano; ellos ya habían pasado por eso, lo de la sangre, la primera vez le costo mucho poder ayudarlo, esa maldita de Ruby había atrapado a su hermano de una forma que le costo tanto poder sacarlo de sus garras que en cuanto le nombre su sangre simplemente penso en todo lo malo que habían pasado y no en lo que Sam quería decirle.

-Cas me dio la sangre-le dijo-no mucho, fueron apenas y unas gotas para activar la que tenía dentro, no he vuelto a beber, lo juro-

-Te creo-se acomodo en el sillón mirando el brazo de su hermano sobre sus ojos intentando cubrirse-pero en ese momento...-

-Recordaste todo lo malo que había pasado, también lo recorde-hizo mueca-y se que fue lo más estupido de mi parte pero habías tenido pesadillas este último tiempo, quería darte algo que realmente pudiera servirte, algo que hiciera que volvieras a reir...-se saco al fin el brazo de los ojos que había subido en cuanto comenzaron a hablar para poder mirarle.

Dean miró los sinceros ojos de su hermano, se veían enrojecidos y podía apreciar que estaban de un gris bien opaco; con los cambiantes ojos de su hermano había aprendido a leerlos como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo que muy a diferencia de él solo cambiaban a dos tonos a) cuando eran muy brillantes y Sam juraba de barriga que estaba demasiado excitado por la casa que comenzaba y b) que era el resultado opaco cuando se mantenía en vigilia hasta lo siguiente que pudiera pasar. Cerró los ojos un momento y busco donde había visto ese tipo de color antes -porque sabía quera eran muy pocas las veces que su hermano se ponía tan transparente- el recuerdo le llego rápido, había sido cuando su padre lo hecho de la casa cuando le dijo que se iba a Stanford y realmente había deseado que su hermano se quedara, haber hecho hasta lo imposible porque su hermano no se fuera, que no los abandonara u oponerse a su padre y aquello que le había dicho pero algo dentro de él le había dicho que era lo correcto, que su hermano no había nacido para la casa y tampoco para ser un soldado, que no podía simplemente exigirle -su hermano era débil en ese sentido- que se quedara asique lo dejo marchar asegurandose de que estaba bien y siempre lo cuido asique no quería ver esa mirada de nuevo y menos ser el causante.

-¿Qué querías hacer de todos modos?-le miró al fin-Cas me dijo que querías mostrarme un recuerdo pero...-

Sam -quien se había quedado en silencio mirando a su hermano- simplemente esbozo una débil sonrisa y levanto una mano directo a la sien contraria.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó con miedo.

-Hazlo-dijo al fin, iba a confiar en el menor nuevamente.

-Cierra los ojos-colocó una mano en la sien de Dean y también cerró los ojos buscando el recuerdo, en cuanto lo encontro movió ligeramente los dedos haciendo circulos para que Dean pudiera verlo.

Emocionarse y llorar no era algo que el Gran Dean Winchester hiciera muy amenudo pero aquello, aquel recuerdo realmente ya no sabía que aun existía. Era su tercer cumpleaños, aun era pequeño y su madre estaba esperando a Sammy asique no pudieron ir al parque de juegos como lo habían hecho el año anterior, tampoco tenía muchos amigos porque apenas y habían retomado las clases pero su madre y su padre se encargaron de hacerle a mano ese gran pastel de chocolate con el llevaba fantaseando desde hace meses pero que su madre no le había querido comprar alegando que luego no podría volver a comer chocolate en su vida porque era demasiado y una infinidad de cosas más; había recibido un peluche de su madre con el nombre de su hermano para que empezara desde ya a familiarizarse con la idea de ser un hermano mayor y por parte de su padre había recibido algunos juegos que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo; ese sin duda había sido el mejor de todos los cumpleaños y el siguiente lo había pasado con Sammy, había sido increible porque su hermano le había abrazado como si fuera lo más genial que existiera.

Sam retiró despacio la mano de la sien de su hermano y abrió los ojos limpiando sus propias lágrimas, no sabía que su hermano tuviera esos recuerdos y ver a su madre -aunque sea así- había sido realmente genial, conocerla aunque fuera por recuerdos era... siempre había deseado una madre y Dean la tuvo, quizá no lo dijera pero simpre había envidiado a su hermano mayor, el había tenido la suerte de tenerla.

En cuanto el recuerdo acabo sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y llevo una mano a su cara para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que había dejado caer, realmente aquello lo había olvidado hace tanto tiempo que no sabía como es que aun existiera en su memoria; miró a su hermano y supo que realmente necesitaba darle una disculpa, le había dado el mejor regalo que jamás espero recibir.

-Sammy yo...-

-No importa-le dedico una sonrisa todo hoyuelos como siempre-Feliz cumpleaños Dean-se acercó a su rostro deteniendose solo a milimetros de él, podía sentir sus alientos chocar y fundirse en uno solo-te amo-

Sus labios de buscaron con desesperación, a la mierda todo el mundo, él solo necesitaba esto, el tener a su hermano era el mejor regalo y ese recuerdo era realmente un bonus que jamás olvidaría; cerró los ojos como en cualquier beso cliche que hubiera visto pero necesitaba todos sus sentidos para esto, para poder besarse con Sammy como si no hubiera mañana, para recordarle que el mismo infierno podía estar ante ellos pero que jamás iba a dejar a su hermano, ambos eran uno desde siempre.

-Fue el mejor regalo-le susurró apenas y lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se confundiera con un ruido externo al del cuarto-había olvidado por completo esas memorias-sonrió.

-Me alegro que te guste-le miró directo a los ojos, esta vez eran de un verde bien claro, bastante bonito y caracteristico del menor-tengo pie de manzana y torta para que puedas soplar las velas-se rió-como un cumpleaños normal, nada de monstruos, nada de Ángeles ni caza, solo nosotros-

-Sabes Sammy-volvió a acercarse al menor bajando una mano hasta el trasero de este masajenadolo-el año pasado yo estuve con ropa interior de mujer y jure que me vengaría ¿Lo recuerdas?-le preguntó pasando la mano esta vez adelante, acariciando por sobre la tela del pantalón el miembro contrario mientras repartía besos por su cuello-creo que es momento de cobrar venganza-

-Dean...-gimió bajito dejandose hacer, realmente amaba cuando su hermano le tocaba de esa forma, sabía el punto perfecto donde su cabeza realmente dejaba de tener coordinación con su boca-yo..-

-Shh...-llevó la mano libré a la boca de Sam colocando un dedo sobre esta callando sus labios mientras la otra mano se colaba bajo la ropa interior luego de desabrochar el pantalón-me la debes Sammy-comenzó a masturbarle despacio, tortuoso-has sido un chico malo-le sonrió-realmente malo-volvió a besar su cuello-¿Vas a portarte bien?-le preguntó haciendo pequeñas caricias en el glande que sabía que volverían a su hermano loco en poco tiempo-vas a ponerte las bragas y esperaras ancioso que te la meta, estarás tan ofrecido a mi-le miró directo a los ojos-tu culito estará tan mojado esperando que lo llene que no me quedará otra que complacerlo-

-Pensé qué...-

-No tienes derecho a pensar Sammy-metió un dedo dentro de la boca del contrario sin dejar de mover su otra mano, le agradaba este Sammy que se hacía practicamente agua entre sus expertas manos-se que por lo general vas tu dentro pero es mi cumpleaños y las cosas cambiaran un poco de ahora en adelante-movió el dedo despacio-partiendo por esto Sammy, eres jalea entre mis manos...¿Lo deseas?-le preguntó metiendo más adentro el dedo simulando su falo para comenzar a moverlo marcando un ritmo-¿deseas que te posea? ¿Qué te penetre hasta que no des más? porque planeo hacerlo Sam, tener una buena ronda y comer algo...esta noche no te dejaré dormir-

Sam lejos de asustarse solo se excito más, podía sentir su miembro sacudirse debilmente con cada caricia contraria y las palabras simplemente hacían que tuviera el efecto deseado por ambos, que no pudiera aguantar más..oh joder...

-Toma Sammy-le sonrió dandole la braga-vas a cambiarte y me esperaras en la cama solo con las bragas, yo iré dentro de poco-alejó sus manos lamiendolas sin perder la sonrisa.

El menor asintió algo atontado y sin siquiera comodarse la ropa camino directo al baño, necesitaba al menos una ducha para poder pensar con claridad.

.......................

Cuando Dean se digno a entrar al cuarto -una media hora después- no espero realmente lo que su hermano había hecho. Sobre la cama estaba Sam solo portanto unas pequeñas bragas que apenas y lograban contener la excitación de este, un lazo en el cuello dando a entender que era un regalo, sus manos firmemente atadas a la cabecera de la cama y lo que le hizo llegar al pic fue realmente la pelota que reposaba entre los labios del menos firmemente atada, sabía que esto no lo podía haber hecho su hermano, había hablado de el bondage pero lo habían dejado solo a sus pornos.

-¿Sammy?-pregunto acercandose al menor cuando vio una nota que antes no noto bajo la cinta-Para Dean, espero que disfrutes muy bien de tu cumpleaños, con amor su truquero favorito-terminó de leer y sonrió, le debería una grande a ese truquero-Hey Sammy-acarició el cuerpo de su hermano, realmente le agradaba esto, podía sentirlo tensarse un poco a pesar de que seguía con los ojos cerrados-Voy a disfrutar mi regalo de cumpleaños-bajo hasta las bragas del menos para bajarlas un poco viendo como el miembro ageno saltaba ante el dispusto a dar guerra-o puedo comerlo-susurró frente a este para darle una lamida antes de meterlo a su boca.

Sam reacciono poco tiempo después, había metido a ducharse y cuando estaba por salir había sentido la risa de Gabriel antes de que todo se volviera negro asique no tenía idea de que estaba pasando hasta que sintió la ligera presión en sus manos dandole a entender que estaban firmemente atadas a lo que parecería ser el respaldo de la cama; con desagrado se dio cuenta que su boca estaba ocupada por lo que parecía una pelota -al menos por fuera- por lo que no podría quejarse.

-Oh Sammy...-

Escuchó la voz desde sus caderas y alzó un poco la cabeza para poder ver una de las imagenes más excitantes que pudieran existir, su hermano estaba deborandole la polla sin ninguna contemplación, había parado solo para serciosarse de que había despertado para nada más..oh joder, joder....dejo caer su cabeza de nuevo mordiendo lo que tenía en la boca para no correrse solo con la imagen, su hermano no era muy de hacer mamadas, prefería tenerle a él de rodillas aunque luego le hiciera morder algunas almohadas.

-No eres justo Sammy...-se alejó masturbandole con la mano-yo también quiero probar esa boquita tuya...-sonrió dandole una lamida por el mentón-tu saliva será tu único lubricante-le saco la mordaza. Sam movió la mandibula intentando que no se le acalambrara tanto cuando vió a su hermano bajarse los pantalones y ropa interior, iban a hacer el mitico 69 o su hermano solo iba a esperar que se la chupara un poco, posiblemente optaba por lo segundo-abre tu boquita Sammy-se ganó a su lado-voy a follertela hasta que solo salgan balbuceos-se subió sobre el pecho de su hermano sentandose allí, quería preparar a su hermano bien asique colo unos dedos dentro de la boca del menor comenzando a moverlos-lo haces bien-gimió sintiendo un tirón en su miembro-ahora abre grande, queremos que quepa toda-

Hablar sucio mientras lo hacían era una de las especialidades de Dean aunque a veces estuviera siendo su hermano el que le penetrara, simplemente poner a Sam a mil por hora era una de las mejores cosas que le gustaba hacer. Tomo con una mano su miembro para dirigirlo a la boca de Sam, aquella hermosa y calida boca que siempre le esperaba impaciente fuera la hora que fuera, sobre todo por las mañanas cuando el menor despertaba primero.

-Oh joder....-susurró cuando estuvo todo dentro y con cuidado de no aplastar a su hermano se acomodo para comenzar un vai-ven lento-tu boca es el jodido cielo-movió sus caderas a un ritmo diferente, el mismo ritmo que le hacía llevar a Sam cuando quería que le ensalivara bastante pero no que le hiciera acabar-eres un buen chico Sammy-

Sam solo mantuvo la boca abierta y jugo con su lengua lo más que pudo, en la posición que estaba realmente no podía hacer mucho asique dejo que su hermano le guiara en todo, dejo que tuviera el ritmo que él quisiera y le penetrara todo lo que quisiera, jamás iba a negarse a su hermano -aunque ahora realmente no tuviera como- simplemente era algo así como el cielo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos asique los abrió al sentir que su hermano abandonaba su boca y solo pudo ladear la cabeza antes de sentir que le giraban para quedar de rodillas a la cama con las manos aun tirantes.

-Dean...-

-Tranquilo Sammy, Gabriel se encargo de todo, has tenido un amiguito aquí todo este tiempo abriendote para poder ocupar su lugar-lo saco despacio recibiendo un gemido de protesta por parte del menor-No te preocupes-metió sus dedos con algo de lubricante-te haré regar por más-empezó a embestirle despacio, intentando encontrar aquel botoncido que le haría perder el control de todo en poco tiempo y pensó que esta vez no lo encontraría hasta que sintió el temblor de su hermano acompañado co un gemido algo quedo-Te tengo-susurró volviendo a embestir directo allí, intentando que su hermano se perdiera de placer con aquello.

Sam se mordía el labio y gemía cuando no podía seguir apretadolo, su hermano simplemente sabía donde tocar, podría correrse dentro de poco y sabía que realmente no iba a pasar mucho para hacerlo, estaba por llegar a su limite con un hermano tan...joder...

-Lo se Sammy-alejó sus manos para poder posicionarse en su entrada-esta noche no hay condón, voy a llenarte tanto que todos sabrán que eres de mi propiedad-se metió de una sola estocada-se quedo quieto dejado que el menor se acostumbrara y cuando encontro prudente comenzó a moverse despacio, sabía que volvía loco a su hermano y más ahora que si el no le masturbaba nadie le aliviaría allí-Eres un sucio Sammy-le susurró al oído-siento tu interior apretarme tanto y tu pene soltando líquido, aun no vamos a lo mejor, no te corras-puso dos dedos en la base del pene de Sam para hacer un tope-luego te lo compensaré-

Sam gruñó, estaba relamente a poco de poder tener un orgasmo -por lo general tenía uno o dos antes de pasar a la parte de la penetración- asique le sorprendió por completo que su hermano simplemente no le hiciera tener ninguno era algo que jamás había probado -ni en su primera vez-. Podía sentir la desesperación que desprendía su hermano y sobre todo la excitación al tenerle atado -aunque solo fueran las manos y en un principio también su boca- a él también le daba algo de morbo ese hecho pero lo había dejado solo para su porno asiatico o realmente no sabría hasta donde serían capaz de llegar teniendo en cuenta que Dean era realmente bueno haciendo nudos.

-Oh joder....-mordió sus labios una vez más dejando caer su cabeza a la almohada abriendo la boca para morderla esta vez-Dean yo....-

-Lo sé-siguió moviendose cada vez más rápido hasta encontrar el ritmo necesitado por ambos volviendo a mastubar a su hermano, quería que se corrieran de ser posible, juntos.

El orgasmo le pego a ambos casi al mismo tiempo, fue algo que no habían sentido jamás -quizá porque era primera vez que lo hacían tan lento, disfrutando del otro en todo momento aunque no lo dijeran o no lo demostraran. Sam se dejo caer a la cama sintiendo las cuerdas de sus manos y las bragas desaparecer para quedar desnudo al fin. Dean salió del interior de su hermano sonriendo para ganarse de espaldas a la cama a su lado atrayendolo con un brazo.

-Ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños-le sonrió.

-Olvidaste el traje-le dijo Dean divertido mintras cubría a ambos con una manta.

-Quizá, pero aún tengo más cumpleaños para aprovecharlos-se acercó a su cara para girarla para darle un último y mojado beso desde una posición poco comoda.

-Feliz cumpleaños Dean-susurró el menor al alejarse.

Sam estaba realmente dispuesto a que Gabriel volviera a ayudarlo en estas cosas si veía a su hermano a si de feliz, además ambos habían disfrutado al final, quizá el haber tenido esa pelea después de todo no fue tan malo, quizá ese recuerdo fue lo mejor que le pudo regalar, quizás simplemente eran Almas gemelas y nada de eso había valido nada; despacio cerró los ojos cansado, posiblemente había sido una ronda pero el no había dormido muy bien en estos días que estuvieron peleado.

-No te duermas Sammy aun debo soplar las velas-le recordo.

-¿Pediras deseo?-preguntó fijando su vista en el mayor.

-Deseo...-le miró divertido para acercarse a su oído susurrando algo que solo Sam pudo escuchar.

-Quizá el otro año-se obligó a responder completamente rojo.

-Quizá si tienes suertes-se acosto de nuevo-pero no cuentes con ello-cerró sus ojos. A la mierda el resto, simplemente quería dormir un rato con Sam, luego podría soplar las velas, por ahora solo serían Sam y él como dos personas que acaban de tener una buena sesión de sexo.

Quizá el haber escuchado de Sam que había tomado sangre de demonio no había sido tan malo, le dio un buen regalo y pasaron varias cosas interesantes _después de todo_.

 


End file.
